leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Juuni Taisen Special: 12-Way Battle Royale!
The Rat: Parcel (Darker than Black) |-| Bio = Parcel was made into a Contractor at a very young age. Hearing that her parents hoped that she would not be a Contractor, she used her newfound abilities to escape. She was quickly captured by PANDORA, a research institute that studies Contractors and their origin, the Gates. While at their laboratories, she was frequently known as a "problem child," who would escape frequently, but she was caught every time. On one of these sojourns to the world outside her cell, she met a Doll - a human who lost all ability to feel or think for itself - who was being turned into a cyborg. She befriended the Doll, and named him Champ. She was eventually given employment in PANDORA, and set up a "secret base" for herself, which could only be accessed via her powers. Partnered with Champ, she acted as his support during missions. She eventually meets up with Hei, the main character, while performing surveillance on his target. She has Champ protect Yin from kidnappers, and earns his trust. Parcel, one of the few women to meet Hei and not immediately want to bang him, assists him in his investigation. After a branch of the Syndicate tails him to her hideout and kills Champ, she uses her powers to kill the man who trained Hei, sustaining a wound in the process. After the defeat of Harvest, Parcel - now recovered - wishes Hei and Yin luck before using her power to vanish. |-| Ability = Parcel is a Contractor, able to use a power with the caveat that she must pay an Obeisance afterwards. Parcel's obeisance is unique, in that it's a requirement for her to use her powers at all. Her power is to create a black sphere centered around her, with which she can selectively teleport anyone and anything caught inside to any location of her choosing. Her obeisance is wearing animal ears on her head. Her hood usually fills that function, but in the event it is destroyed anything else that looks like animal ears - even a pillowcase - would work, so long as she is wearing it. If her ears are destroyed, she won't be able to use her power until putting on a new pair. |-| Other = Strong Analytical Skills: Parcel, as a contractor, is intensely logical. Most Contractors come off as bein unfeeling balls of logic and, while Parcel is a little more emotional, she is not too different from this type; the instant she realized her parents didn't want her, she left. Distrustful Personality: Partially due to her childhood and partially due to her nature as a Contractor, Parcel is not very trusting. She mislead all of her comrades as to where their base was, as an example, just in case one decided to betray her. The Ox: Ayaka Ushigura (Uramikoi, koi, Uramikoi) |-| Bio = |-| Axe = |-| Ability = |-| Other = The Tiger: Yukishiro Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin) |-| Bio = |-| Wato = Enishi uses a sword he calls a Wato. It is a Japanese Tachi with the guard and handle of a Jian. |-| Nerves of Insanity = |-| Other = The Rabbit: Panne (Fire Emblem Awakening) |-| Bio = Panne is the last of the Taguel, at least until Robin hooks her up with one of the spare males and she has a child. The only survivor of a genocide against her race, she meets Chrom and joins up with the Shepards while helping Emmeryn evade assassins. After this, her importance to the plot fades immediately, as does most Fire Emblem characters. Her supports, like most in Awakening, are rather one-dimensional and shallow. She hates humans, and with the help of her newfound comrades gets over this hatred and finds love. She has a child with one of the members of the army. Her son, Yarne, is a coward, much to her disappointment. |-| Beaststone = Panne's primary method of combat is utilizing her Beaststone to transform. Being a Taguel, she transforms into a giant bunny. She's faster, stronger, and all-around more capable in this form, while retaining her human mind. |-| Other = Misanthrope: Panne is intensely mistrsutful of and even outright hateful towards humans, at least to those who aren't in the Shepherds. Superhuman Hearing: Panne has a superhuman sense of hearing, with ears sensitive enough to be able to hear the heartbeats of a human in proximity. The Dragon: Angela Victoire Blendin (Princess Waltz) |-| Bio = |-| Perpetuelle = Angela's lance. A metal jousting lance, Angela is nevertheless skilled with it on foot. It is longer tan she is tall. Its size doesn't hinder her in the least, as she is able to perform acrobatic flips and move faster than the eye can follow. |-| Dress = The source of both defense and offense for (most) participants in the Waltz, the Dress is a magical suit of armor that, in Angela's case resembles a ball gown. |-| Other = The Snake: Michael Roa Valdamjong (Tsukihime) |-| Bio = |-| Numerology = |-| Mystic Eyes of Life Perception = |-| Other = The Horse: Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) |-| Bio = |-| The Emperor = |-| Other = The Goat: Goldof Auora (Rokka no Yuusha) |-| Bio = |-| Spear = |-| Other = The Monkey: Saruhiko Fushimi (K) |-| Bio = Saruhiko Fushimi was born to two parents wholly incapable of parental affection. Abused by his father and neglected by his mother, Fushimi was shown no trace of affection until middle school, where he met Misaki Yata. His first friend saved him from his abusive relatives, and the two moved in together. After they pissed off by attempting to hack into their servers, the two boys were recruited by HOMRA. While Yata quickly grew close to the street gang, Fushimi never really fit in. Bitter and jealous that his only friend was growing distant, he ended up betraying the gang to join SCEPTER4, a rival Clan and a branch of Japan's law enforcement. Fushimi clashed with his former Clansmen in his new role, where he found himself a place he never had in HOMRA. His skills and general capability drew him accolades, and most of all his Captain, Reisi Munakata, was the father-figure he never had. Further, Munakata treated Fushimi like a favorite son, mostly due to the fact that Fushimi would freely speak his mind. After the Five Kings' Battle, Fushimi fakes a defection to , operating in secret to enable Reisi's assault on the clan. He performs his role exceedingly well, leading everyone - even his Clansmen at SCEPTER4 - to believe that he's turned his coat; he even manages to join the Clan's inner circle. During a pivotal moment, when offered to truly turn his back on SCEPTER4, he refuses. To his surprise, Yata had been told about his deception, and the two patch up their friendship, despite remaining on opposite sides of the law. |-| Pleiades = Fushimi's main weapon is a standard-issue SCEPTER4 saber. Like the rest of the Blue Clan, his saber is named after an astrological body, in this case a constellation. He is able to imbue this weapon with any of his Auras, enhancing its effectiveness in battle. |-| Throwing Knives = Fushimi is very fond of throwing knives. He hides several dozen on his person, and is extremely proficient and accurate with them. Even when wounded and bleeding, he can throw them with enough accuracy to land a disabling blow on a moving target. He is able to imbue his knives with any of his Auras, adding further properties to his chief ranged weapon. He is never without at least one of them. |-| Aura = Fushimi, as a Blue, and former Green and Red, Clansman can manifest a weaker version of his Kings' Sanctum, known as an Aura. Red Aura: As a former member of HOMRA, can manifest a red aura. This gives him the ability to create and control fire, and the ability to imbue his weapons with this power. He can add a burning capability to his strikes, heat his weapons, make explosions, or create a fucking tornado of fire with his throwing knives. Or just burn things, but that's not epic enough for him. Blue Aura: As a member of SCEPTER4, Fushimi can manifest a blue aura. This is typically used as a shield, which redirects or stops attacks, up to and including bullets. Most SCEPTER4 members use this as a domed shield around themselves and whatever they wish to protect; Fushimi, while capable of this, tends to manifest it around his hand, deflecting attacks at a point. Imbued into an object, it strengthens it and allows it to deflect supernatural powers. When imbued into his knives, he can create a forcefield strong enough to withstand the blast of an opposing King. He can also use it to shoot sword beams, because... just because. Green Aura: As a former J-rank member of , Fushimi can manifest a green aura. He can use this to add electricity to his attacks, be it his sword or knives. A green aura can also be used manipulate physics, with other Green Clansmen performing feats such as phasing through walls and walking up the side of buildings. |-| Other = Hacking: Fushimi is an incredibly talented hacker, able to intrude into a variety of systems, even beating , a clan known for its ability to code, hack, and control the 'net, at their own game. If an electronic system exists, he is most likely able to turn it to his use. Superhuman Agility: Fushimi is incredibly physically skilled, able to leap from lamppost to lamppost and run along the side of a building like he's in a goddamn Assassin's Creed game. He shows this ability long before obtaining his green aura. Skilled Analyst: Fushimi has a sharp, analytical mind, able to pinpoint patterns and inaccuracies with skill matched only by his sharp tongue. He is one of SCEPTER4's best strategists. Skilled Liar: Able to manipulate the entirety of into believing he had betrayed SCEPTER4 and joined their side for several weeks. This included several hundred people and two Kings, and Kings are noted for being extremely perceptive. The Chicken: Morrigan (Dragon Age: Origins) |-| Bio = |-| Staff = |-| Magic = |-| Other = The Dog: Gabranth (Final Fantasy XII) |-| Bio = |-| Chaos Blade & Highway Star = |-| Magicks & Augments = |-| Other = The Boar: Diarmuid ua Dubihne (Celtic Myth) |-| Bio = |-| Weapons = |-| Love Spot = |-| Other = Scenario All twelve warriors are gathered in a city that was seemingly abandoned in the space of a few minutes. Food, running water, electricity, and the like still function. They have a bomb surgically implanted in their necks, and have two options. Kill their competitors and recover their bombs, or die when the 48-hour timer runs out. They are told that the bombs themselves emit a signal that makes the timer slow down when multiple bombs are in close proximity. This is a lie. Alliances, stealth, and backstabbing are all possible. They are not allowed to leave the city limits, and all communication with the outside world has been cut off. To assist them in battle, there are several small dossiers scattered around the city, eleven for each participant, with the information contained above.